Carnival of Rust
by Z0E
Summary: A lost war against the supernatural leads Lady Morgana as a prisoner of war who are treated really badly. What will happen next? Will her kingdom rescue her or abandon her? Will she want to go back when they come or will she stay with Arthur Pendragon?
1. Chapter 1

**I just had this in mind and it was bugging me, so ive written it down. It evens out my number of stories as well. I hope you like it =D**

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't believe this was happening!

Well, to be quite honest- I thought it would.

But I'd rather die than see this happening.

How do you expect us mortals to win in a war in which the supposed ice prince is involved in? I thought venomously.

I mean seriously!

People worship him like he was the God or something, mortals and immortals both.

All that happened today was nothing but mere bloodshed.

I advised them not to do it but who would ever listen to me?

I was the caretaker of Amelia- the 13 year old princess.

I was a preacher, an adviser, a teacher, a friend.

I wonder where Amelia was right now.

I hope she was safe. I cared for her deeply.

A loud commanding voice took me out of my reverie.

"BOW DOWN!"

We did as commanded.

We were, after all, the prisoners of war.

Everyone bent down.

I, on the other hand, had no intentions on doing so.

Instead I squared my shoulders and held my head high.

"You deaf?" one of the generals spat.

"I kneel to no one" I spat back.

By this time the king, followed by the prince entered.

I couldn't believe all these solider were trembling with fear just by the presence of mere immortals.

Had Galactica- our home land- not taught them anything?

The prince as heard was very handsome and deadly. We knew he was an immortal who survived on human blood. He had blond hair and his eyes, well they were.. different than i imagined.. they were a combination of green, blue and gray. something surely i hadn't seen. They seemed to hold many deep buried secrets. He sure looked great.

He still wore his shinny silver armor ontop of a red outfit that he wore on the battlefield except now it was covered with a deep red robe.

He had a very British look and as far as I knew his accent was also British.

This war was to stop them from feeding on the people of Galactica.

Ofcourse we didn't stand a chance against them.

Especially if the prince decided to interfere.

"Reveal yourself!" commanded the king in a demanding voice.

Oh shit.

I hadn't thought about this part.

If it wasn't for the promise I made to Amelia I would've killed myself the minute we lost the war and wouldn't be here as a slave to the blood suckers.

My heart rate increased.

I'm sure the king- who looked extremely young- would've heard it.

As everyone took off their armors, I made no such move.

"I think she's deaf sire" spat the general he was so close to my face.

Smiling I grabbed him by his collar and said "Call me deaf one more time"

He looked taken back for a second but soon regained poise.

He held a hand up to stop the soldiers making their way to us.

He smiled and said "reveal yourself on our king's command or die"

Curse him. I couldn't die. I promised Amelia I would stay alive for her.

Reluctantly I slowly took the helmet off.

I heard a million gasps as locks of my auburn hair fell on my shoulders.

The general seemed shocked and stuttered "You-you're a w-woman"

"Are you blind?" I said venomously.

One of my soldiers said in shock "Lady Morgana? What are you doing here?"

I looked at them in disgust.

But before I could give a rude answer I was interrupted by the same general.

"Oh look, we have the princess." He came closer and held a lock of my hair in his hand twirling it. "The battlefield is no place for such a beautiful lady"

I pulled my hair away from his grasp saying "Keep your filthy hands to yourself"

He slapped me so hard across my face that my lip got a cut and blood flowed down.

I stood my ground as he carried on "Such arrogance and misbehavior.." he was about to slap me again when a voice behind him said "I think that's enough general Dalhousie"

I looked around him to see the prince speaking.

The general bowed slightly and got out of his way.

The prince stared at me for a moment, then turned around whispered something in the general's ear and started walking away.

"Well, take them away.." said the king.

A man roughly grabbed my arm and pushed me forward.

I hissed "Don't touch me!"

He let go immediately.

Times like this made me regret not having any witch genes which would prove that I had magical powers like my ancestors.

Following the line of atleast 13 prisoners of war we entered a dungeon.

There we were disarmed and we were stripped of our armor.

I was left with nothing but a dirty, muddy, half ripped dress that came till my knees.

Soon we were once again asked to form a line.

It was almost nightfall.

We all entered a field surrounded by men, half seemed drunk.

Please don't tell me this is the part where the prisoners of war are sold?

There were soo many men that I actually was scared.

As if reading my mind the same general from earlier grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Alright everyone, here we have a _female_, a princess who is also a warrior." He laughed and pulled my hair back all the while I struggled but it didn't affect him one bit. "See this tattoo on her neck? It means that she's sworn herself as a priestess. She's a virgin" he howled the last part and everyone clapped.

He was right. I had sworn not to indulge in any activity that involved men before marriage.

He pulled my hair and I screamed at the pain it inflicted.

From the corner of my eye I saw my soldiers flinch but I knew they couldn't do anything.

"Let the bidding begin!"

**Do REVIEW! **

**Otherwise no update! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I liked the response I got. I hope it continues like this but I gotta tell you that my first book "the betrothed" is what im trying to finish. I might update here and there but its hard since I have a busy schedual. **

**Okay im not very happy about this chapter but I hope you like it. Its hopefully gonna get better.**

**I didn't know who to dedicate this chapter so its for all of my reviewers! Love you guys. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own these characters and the plot. :P**

**Thank you all for reviewing and adding my story in alerts and all that! :P**

**Chapter 2**

It continued till I was sold on a thousand garland gargoyle. Which was a lot.

It was a fat disgusting man, almost drunk who passed an evil smile to me. I couldn't even fathom what he would want to do with me.

A shiver ran down my spine.

Just as I was about to be handed to him Prince Arthur appeared out of thin air.

"I thought I told you general, that you are not to sell her off"

"But she's our war spoil sire!"

"I will not hear anymore"

"But sire-"

I heard a sickening voice as I saw the man fall limp on the ground.

I looked up horrified.

The king stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"No one mouths off with my son"

"That wasn't necessary Father."

"Don't argue with me son"

"Yes sire."

They both walked away.

Only then did I realize Arthur dragging me with him.

"Let me go!" I struggled.

Soon I had to give up because neither was he letting me go neither was he listening to a word I was saying.

Soon we reached the castle by Arthur dragging me with his super speed.

The king spoke this time "arrangements to make you crown prince have been made. Join me when you're done with her.' He eyed me seductively.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes sire" Arthur replied.

The king departed with that.

We walked in silence.

Soon we entered a huge room which I suppose belongs to this prince.

The theme color seemed golden and red. It gave a very royal affect to the room.

I didn't pay much attention to the details as I concentrated on what he was saying. I don't now why but it was hard to pay attention.

"There will be a ceremony tonight and since you're my slave you will accompany me" he said in the most boring manner.

Before I could say something else, he added "I'm sure you have battle wounds to tend to, jenny will help you"

As if on queue a young women entered and beckoned me to come. "She will also explain your duties for tomorrow. Learn them by heart." He sounded strict, and by the sounds of it I wouldn't want to disobey his command.

I nodded.

Happy that nothing would happen tonight at least, I left with Jenny.

Jenny took me to the servant chambers and helped me take of the tunic type thing.

I noticed that I had many battle wounds.

The worst one was on my leg, a deep gash from my kneecap to my mid leg.

Man did it hurt!

I cleaned all of my wounds, took a short bath, while jenny handed me a white dress that flowed till my kneecap showing my leg scare.

It fit me perfectly.

It was also one shouldered- hugged my right shoulder not left. Which was bare.

A golden and red belt went around the waist.

"These are your everyday cloths" she handed me a pair of the same outfit.

"Thanks"

I took an extra fabric and tied it around my right- wounded leg.

All I wanted to do was go to sleep but jenny grabbed my already wounded arm which stung. Actually my whole body stung.

She said we had to go to the ceremony.

On our way she explained the rules and said that "You are to address the prince as sire, master and sometimes Prince Arthur only with his consent."

No way was I gonna call him anything of that sort. I had a lot of pride in me to do that.

"You are his slave and from now onwards you will do _everything _he asks you to do."

The way she said everything made me shiver and curiously I asked "What comes in everything?"

"Everything." She said simply. "From cleaning to feeding. Everything."

"Feeding?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Yes, if he asks you to feed him then you give him full access to your blood."

"No way in hell will I do that!" I screamed.

"Suit yourself, you will be punished for disobeying him, if not by the prince than the king himself. He likes to keep discipline and peace but he doesn't tolerate any form of misbehavior by anyone with his son."

Further she said "You will be cleaning cloths in the morning, washing them, polishing prince's armor- he never wears it himself, his slave used to do it for him but he died on the battlefield- good thing he has you now. He's a nice master. Moving on you will also be taking care of his horses, sweeping floors of the castle, providing food for the prisoners and anything sire asks you to do or anything related to him."

"You will be staying in the servant's quarters and I will take you there after the celebration tonight."

Soon I stood outside Arthur's room.

Unsure of what to do I knocked and heard a "come in."

Turning the door knob, feeling more scared than ever, I entered.

Yes, I was a fighter.

But I was also just an 18 years old, well kept, guarded princess.

I was bound to a future that didn't seem so bright.

I've heard how the prisoners of war are treated.. So yes I was scared.

He was putting his golden cuffs on his sleeve.

He looked up with his gorgeous blue eyes lased with eyelashes.

Then silently he looked back at his sleeves and continued what he was doing.

Awkwardly I stood there silently.

Staring at him head on.

He looked back again at me and then looked down.

Jenny hit my head slightly and said in a whisper "What are you doing, stop looking him in the eye, bow your head down in your masters presence or in fact any immortals presence."

I hadn't realized that she had followed me in.

"It's alright Jenny, you may leave now."

She bowed slightly and left giving me a warning glance.

"I'm sure you know how to put up an armor." He said simply.

I just stood there. Of course I knew.

He kept staring at me as if expecting me to say or do something so I said "Yes, I do."

"Then what are you waiting for? I haven't got all day" he replied a little harshly and with that he pointed towards the armor.

I made my way to his armor that lay on the neatly folded bed.

I picked his armor and only after that did I realize how heavy it was.

I stumbled a little but regained posture soon.

What, with all those battle wounds I could hardly feel my body.

He made no move to help me and I didn't want him to.

I wasn't weak.

With a little struggle I got the chest piece on him and strapped his shoulders perfectly.

Then his arm pieces and then I bent down to my knees to put his leg pieces.

My own leg stung with that gash on my leg.

Unable to get up I stayed down for a whole minute.

My head was bent low and he still stood in front of me.

I felt so.. weak.

Something I have never felt.

He sighed and gave me his hand.

Ignoring it I got up on my own.

Trying to show I wasn't in pain that I was down there but instead I was just clearing my head.

I just stood there as he said "You might want to get that leg treated by Jonathan- the castle physician."

I nodded.

"Since you know your duties by Jenny I hope I don't need to explain anything do I?"

"No." I said simply.

He looked at me amused and said "Thought so. In a social gathering you have to refer to me as Sire, no matter what you say, like right now, you should've said no sire but I don't mind if you just call me Arthur when in only my company because I know it might feel a little uncomfortable princess."

He bowed slightly and walked away.

I stood there a little stunned.

What the hell just happened?

He beckoned me to follow him as I stood there too shocked.

But I wouldn't let this ruin his impression as the ice prince.

He surely isn't this nice.

Maybe I would see his true nature in a few days.

I did as told.

Following him led to a huge double door.

We entered.

It opened up to reveal a huge hall and everyone stopped doing where ever they were and gathered around us.

After greeting Arthur they went back to whatever they were doing.

By now I was starting to limp.

I observed how carefree Arthur looked.

He actually didn't seem like a bad guy, except he was a leech.

He treated his friends well enough.

His entire army came in and engulfed him in a hug.

Seemed like a victory party and a ceremony.

It also seemed the entire town was gathered.

I stood in the corner a little uncomfortable surrounded by all these bloodsuckers.

To be honest It was boring.

When the ceremony began I was ushered to come and stand near the stage.

Arthur kneeled on one knee in front of the king and some ritual was performed and the crown was placed on Arthurs head.

Everyone clapped and the sound bounced off the walls making me cringe a little.

Once it was stopped the king announced "As a gift to my son I present him Lady Morgana, Princess of Galactica!"

Another roar of applaud took place as I was pushed on the stage.

My eyes snapping in every direction.

I didn't like this. Not one bit.

Panic was clear in my eyes as everyone looked at me with hungry eyes.

I slightly took a step back, only to bump into Arthur.

As soon as I could I turned around and took a step back from him too.

I heard some people laugh and the last thing I heard before I completely freaked out was "Now, why don't you take a sip from her?"

**Did I tell you how much I love you guys for sticking with me even though I didn't update for a while so thanks :D**

**Do review!**

**Love you all,**

**Zoya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I've been sooo busy! Especially with this law assignment on my head. Forgive me! Love you guys. I'm in a rush no won't hold you guys here longer. Have fun reading! :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to 458 a.k.a xpaiige and the starsx and x Red Blood Lies Love x and ****4everSmiles****. For their undying patience. Actually everyone's patience. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own these characters and the plot. :P**

**Thank you all for reviewing and adding my story in alerts and all that! Love you guys! :D**

**Chapter 3**

My heart was racing as Prince Arthur was pushed forward and lightly bumped into me.

He cleared his throat and said "Sadly I am as full as I can be. With the delightful feast my soldiers threw for me as a pre-victory party."

"Just a sip" his father insisted.

He slid back to his father and I overheard him saying "She's far too weak father"

"Whatever you say, my son" He paused. "Anyway, since my son's too full, let us all head to the tables as we are served some of the delicacies of our kingdom."

I was starving but I knew better, that slaves, especially prisoners of war were either not served at all or are just given leftovers.

I might not consider myself a perfectly prim and proper princess but help me God for I will not even touch leftovers. It was not just the matter of my pride. It was just disgusting.

I had limped myself off of the stage.

Everyone ate as I watched or mostly just stared blankly as the prince had given me instructions not to look at anyone in the eye.

I wouldn't have listened to him though but it's not like I was listening to him now either.

I was doing what I would've done even in normal circumstances.

These immortals might not feel exhausted after a battle but we humans surely have a thing called fatigue.

Right now, I was a victim of it.

I sighed.

Almost half asleep, at 4 am, the party winded down. The shouts of the drunk soldiers, the screams of the slaves victims to the vampires sharp teeth's and the noise from the clinks of glasses as toasts were made _finally_ settled down.

Someone nudged me on the arm and I looked up to see Jenny.

"About time." I mumbled.

"We're going to the kitchen to eat, let me take you."

"I am not going to eat leftovers, show me to my chambers if you please, I would like to take rest now."

It might have been my high princess tone or my words but it seemed to tick her off as she said "Who do you think you are little one?"

She seemed small to posses such temper. Then again I have been trained professionally to observe and take personality analysis.

"Umm-" I didn't know what to say. What did she mean by that?

I was cut short by the prince and Jenny bowed and gave way.

"If you'll follow me.." he started but let the sentence hanging as he looked over at Jenny.

I nodded and followed him as he walked away.

Once again we came into the prince's chambers.

He took me to the long table with a fruit basket in the middle.

His room was one fancy room.

There in the end of it, near the head chair lay a plate full of untouched food.

"Eat" he said, more like commanded.

I kept staring at him straight in his eyes and he sighed.

My eyes were a very intense color of green. One couldn't look into them for long or resist what I had to say. They were said to be hypnotic. Or so I was told.

At least some of the witch traits were inherited by me. Witches were known for their hypnotic effect. Only if I knew magic I wouldn't be here.

My train of thoughts broke when he chuckled nervously and said "It's not poisoned."

Too sleepy and hungry I did as asked. Why was he nervous?

Though I was very hungry and thought I could gulp all this food down in one go, I refuse to do exactly that.

Slowly I picked up one of the pair of folks and knives.

Sitting as straight as I could, gingerly I cut out a small piece of steak and placed it in my mouth.

The taste was incredible but I felt bile rise in my throat as I pushed it down. I was eating enemy food. But I had to survive. I just had too.

I took another one slowly.

He took out a paper and quill while residing in the chair next to me and sketched something with his left hand that left me interested.

I paused and said "You're the first prince I have seen who writes with his left hand"

He suddenly changed hands. "Oh, you're not supposed to tell anyone I wrote with my left hand"

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you seriously asking me why?" he said tilting his head right facing me, pressing his left hand to his forehead with his elbow resting on the table and a smile playing on his lips as his right hand lay playfully on the sheet with the pen.

I stayed quite. Of course I knew.

He sighed and smiled again "I was a lefty and I was punished till I learned how to write with my right hand. It's a royal rule isn't it?"

"Yeah.." I said as I took another bite and gulped it down.

Then I saw my left wrist that still had a scar on it.

"See this?" I pointed to it. "It's not another battle wound. My father was strict when it came to the code of royalty."

He took my wrist in his hand and lightly traced it with his index finger as he examined it.

His gentleness didn't escape my notice. To think he had killed so many with just his gentle hands. Hands of a killer. He is a monster. That's just part of his charm.

I snatched my wrist away remembering what a cold blooded man this person was.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"What for?"

He was silent for a while as I looked at him with a steady gaze "Everything"

With that he turned his eyes away to what he was doing on the paper.

After I was done he had apparently drew me a map of the castle to tell me where the slave's chambers were.

He actually apologized for not getting me a royal chamber and that he couldn't do anything outside his own chamber.

He also explained Jonathan's lab to get my wounds treated tomorrow morning.

I helped him out of his armor and made my way to my chambers.

No matter how he treated me, he was also a royalty like me and while I might not have liked being spoiled he surely was. And now I was his slave. Just great.

I exited his room and also the west wing of the castle through huge double doors.

Half way in the concrete deserted lane I had an impulse to look up as I had the feeling as if someone was watching me.

I wasn't too happy that all I inherited from my witch background were feelings and the eye effect my eyes had.

Whenever I felt like someone was watching me I _knew_ someone was watching me. I could also predict people's next moves.

I looked so see a huge window up covered with the familiar curtains off the prince's chambers.

No doubt he was looking down at me as his curtains swayed just enough.

I smiled to myself. I'm not a kid. He doesn't need to look after me. I'm his slave. That's all.

Amused that he had given me the passage that lead to my chambers that he could easily see I stopped to look at my maps bearing again.

That's when I heard two feet sluggishly move.

Looking up swiftly I noticed two drunk men.

What's with this empire? Seems like everyone drunk most of the time. Is it just because of their victory?

"Hellow princesssss" he hissed.

"Need help looking for your chambers?" the second one said.

They couldn't even stand on their feet properly.

"Or we could help you change princess" said the first sick pervert.

Will I ever get rest tonight?

What pathetic losers.

I sighed and changed my course without knowing where I was headed but before I could do it I felt a hand grasp my arm firmly.

They pulled me back with a yank and I knew that I shouldn't have underestimated them.

**I know I don't update much but you guys already know why that is. **

**So Review! =P**

**Loads and loads of love**

**Zoya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel.. unmotivated or innovated these days, I just can't bring myself to write. =/**

**Keep reviewing and keep smiling my lovely, faithful reviewers. You all are what keeps me moving even when I'm at my lowest. =)**

**I said this in all my updates.. You know why? Because I never know if you're reading just this story or the other ones too. So in case I want everyone to know. :p**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, I love how you guys review even though it takes me forever to update =)**

**Disclaimer: I own these characters and the plot. **

**Chapter 4**

I had enough of pulling around. I was tired. I wanted my bed.

I grabbed his collar and pushed my hand in his face trying to push him back, hopefully poke his eyes out too.

I doubt my pounding wasn't too powerful considering I was drained of half my strength.

Suddenly I felt a powerful sting in my hand that was on his mouth.

I realized my mistake, he wasn't a human like the people in my land, and this man was a vampire too.

And a vampire who had bitten me.

I screamed on the top of my lungs.

Just as my head felt disconnected to my body and fell backward I saw a glimpse of the prince.

XXX

Everything was blank.

I felt like I was in an abyss of darkness that felt never ending.

Somehow I opened my eyes to close them again due to the blinding light.

Slowly as my eyes adjusted to the brightness I looked up to see white walls, no doubt that I was in an infirmary.

"You're up. That's good." Said a friendly voice.

If only I could place a face to that voice.

I looked to the direction where the voice came from.

He seemed like a doctor. A very handsome one indeed.

"Jonathan?" I asked.

He paused and walked to me. Looked at me confused, looked at his charts, and looked at me again. "Ms. Morgana. How do you know my name?"

Two words wiped that confused look and added a smile to his face as I sighed and said "Arthur Pendragon"

After a moment I said "He told me to visit you in the morning. Have you treated my leg properly?" I asked him skeptically. Highly doubting his 'vampire work' to work on a human like me.

"Yes I have."

"What about my wound on my hand?" I looked at my bandaged hand. "Did you clean my wounds properly?" I could see how my tone had changed.

"Yes ma'am" he said in a mocking tone.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked.

"For a slave you sure have a snarky attitude." He said with a smirk.

"I beg your pardon! I'm no slave." I said surprised.

"But you are." He smirked as he hit the clipboard down trying to fix the pages on it and then walked out.

That man sure had an attractive attitude. He didn't take anything as an insult and seemed like a jolly person.

Realization hit me when he came back and I actually said it out loud. "I'm a slave now aren't I?"

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes and sighed. "Yes."

I let go of all the air I didn't know I was holding "Wow. When did that happen?" I asked more to myself.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, princess. Arthur told me about it, it's sad but like every other person you just got to deal with it."

"I don't really have a choice. When does my hand heal?"

"I gave you some Vampire blood and your wounds are healing as we speak."

"You did – WHAT?" I got off the bed and wobbled a little but was steadied by Jonathon before I could actually fall.

When I was sure I won't fall I pushed his hand away and said "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT MY PERSMISSION!"

"Calm down! You had lost a lot of blood that's why?"

"Don't ever do that again!"

"You mean you plan to come here often?" he smiled.

I went silent. I was so angry one minute and the next I was smiling and huffing.

"You're a funny man Jonathan. And I'm going to call you John. Your name is too long for my liking."

"Whatever you say Ma'am. Now, you should be on your way to your duties. I am sure the morning duties like cleaning the floor, polishing the armor, stables and everything else is probably done by now, plus I would tell you to keep your hand away from water till its fully healed. It could cause infection if you aren't careful."

Just as I was about to leave he said "Ah and take this to the dungeon so you can serve lunch to the prisoners and hand them medicines for their wounds."

"Alright." I took the basket from him and was on my way to the castle.

I noticed the infirmary was a part of John's on the street.

I walked the busy Lane and had curious glances my way.

It seemed like a market place wherever I went.

All too soon I noticed a little boy being punished by Arthur and the King stood next to him.

What was going on?

I hurriedly went towards them watching horror as the poor child wept in fear with his mother clutching him tightly and apologizing again and again.

"What happened?" I asked one of the pedestrians watching.

"The kid bumped into one of the King's personal knights."

"So he is getting punished." Whispered another one.

"Are you joking?" I asked flabbergasted.

Prince Arthur whispered something to the King and the King whispered something back.

Then the Prince announced. "Put him in the dungeon for a day without food or water." And he turned around and was about to leave.

Before I even registered what I was going to say it I already said it. "What kind of justice is this? He's just a kid! Get that stick out your ass and bloody well forgive him!"

I heard a lot of gasps.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said one of the knights in a shiny silver armor.

Another one stepping forward said "Is that the tone you use with the Royals?"

"I think I need to teach you some discipline!" another knight said stepping forward and grabbing me by my hair.

Just as he pulled me, rather harshly, I heard the sound of metal scrapping another metal and the next thing I knew, the Prince had his sword pointed towards the knight.

"I would suggest you let go of my slave."

"Sorry sir, but she asked for it." He said leaving my hair and pushing me back rather harshly.

And I was weak, as much as I hated to admit it; I had just got out of the hospital. So it came to no surprise that I fell down on my butt real hard.

The prince whispered something to someone standing next to him and said to me "I'm going to have to teach you some manners tonight. Go do your duties and meet me in my chambers."

I gulped. What is he going to do?

"Cold hearted Bastard." I mumbled low enough for him to hear. How could he do that to a ten year old boy? Just because he bumped into a knight. I looked at him disappointed. I don't know what I expected from him.

Just because he saved me and was all sweet yesterday doesn't mean he is like that with everyone, nor does it mean he's always going to be nice to me.

I hate him,

"I'm sure I will change your mind tonight." With that said he left.

**Don't forget to review!**

**What will he do?**

**This is hopefully his evil side. And just so you know, this is not how I planned this story to go but what to you know? Enjoy. =P**

**Love you all,**

**Zoya.**


	5. Chapter 5 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
